Une potion qui change tout
by lavieestcool
Summary: Une belle journée au soleil coincés en cours de potions dans les cachots ! Ça ne pouvait que mal finir... HP/DM Drarry Ne tiens pas compte de la vrai fin... Venez lire :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya

C'est un retour et un bonjour moins joyeux, tout simplement parce que j'imagine qu'il sera encore une fois rapide et pas sûr la longueur. A chaque fois je reviens heureuse et par manque de retour et de réaction sur mes histoires j'abandonne.. Aujourd'hui je réessaye encore parce que j'ai un peu de temps...

Voilà ma nouvelle histoire:

* * *

Une potion qui change tout

* * *

Il faisait beau, pas trop chaud ni trop froid. Un temps à sortir et à bouger avec ses amis, à boire à rire. Et voilà que notre jeune ami Harry Potter était bloqué en cours de potion, qui plus est dans un binôme avec Draco Malfoy fouine insupportable de son état. Bien qu'il n'y ai pas de fenêtres dans les cachot Le Brun arrivait sans mal à imaginer le soleil brillant qui se reflétait dans le lac. La guerre pour laquelle il avait mis en pause sa jeunesse était enfin fini, pourtant il avait été obligé de refaire sa septième année et de repousser ses projets de fêtes à plus tard. Son parrain l'avait obligé à passer son diplôme, oui son parrain! Sirius black, sortit du voile par Remus Lupin. Le loup garou n'avait pas participé à la bataille finale puisqu'il s'occupait de Sirius fraîchement revenu et avait alors survécu. Le parrain d'Harry était remis d'aplomb et vivait avec remus et son fils car Tonks avait péri. Le vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres eu un sourire tendre en pensant à Teddy et mis alors une goutte de trop de larme de griffon, cela passa pourtant inaperçu. Puis il réfléchis au blond à côté de lui. Malfoy avait rejoins l'ordre avant sa sixième année, il était amené par Severus qui voulait sauver le garçon. Même si il avait appris à supporter cet enfant gâté lors des rares moments où il le voyait, Harry ne l'aimait toujours pas et continuait à lui lancer des piques. Il fit alors l'erreur de trop tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, après avoir mis une racine de Prunier bulgare en trop il gratta son œil et fis tomber un cil dans la potion. Cil rejoins rapidement par un cheveu de Draco qui venait de se recoiffer. Il se regardèrent et la potion explosa sous leurs yeux.

Les deux perdirent connaissance tandis que des fils de magie, vert pour Harry et bleu pour Draco allait rejoindre la visqueuse potion au sol. Il furent alors sortis de leurs perte de connaissance par des pleurs de bébé ?

Effectivement une petite fille d'à peine 8 mois était assise au milieu des débris de chaudron, Snape comme dans un état second envoya les deux jeune hommes chez le directeur avec l'enfant. Il ramassa cependant un échantillon de la potion avant de les suivre. Une fois dans le bureau Albus les accueilli avec une malice brillant dans le regard.

« Harry, Draco et Severus ? Que me vaut cette visite, et qui est donc cette mignonne petite jeune fille. L'enfant avait arrêté de pleurer depuis que Harry là portait et elle regardait Dumbledort avec tranquillité de ses yeux verrons, un vert et un gris.

-Et bien monsieur le directeur. Commença le professeur. Je crois que nos deux jeunes gens ici présent on créer une potion permettant d'avoir un bebe magique

-Une telle potion existe t elle Severus ? Demanda le plus âgé sans s'attarder sur l'étonnement des plus jeunes.

-Effectivement albus mais elle était perdus depuis longtemps, voilà que nous avons devant nous l'enfant magique de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Il est tout aussi légitime qu'un enfant biologique, cette potion entant utilisée piur les couples homosexuelle ou stérile au temps des créateurs.

-J'ai j'ai j'ai j'ai un enfant avec Malfoy ?! Hurla le héros, tandis que le bébé surpris se remis à pleurer.

\- Bravo Potter tu lui as fais peur... Fit remarquer Malfoy de sa voix traînante. C'est cet énergumène ici présent qui a fait des erreurs de potion, l'enfant et donc le siens.

\- Et bien monsieur Malfoy avait vous regardé les yeux de ce bébé, je crois que vos deux magies on ete utilisées et je pense que vous allez donc devoir vous e occuper et l'élever par vous même. Conclut il avec un grand sourire

\- Mais professeur Dumbledort et nos études ? Ça ira vous aurez un elfe et puis vos emploie du temps sont dégagés, hop pas de discussion jeunes gens, vous êtes parents c'est une responsabilité, votre jeune fille Potter Malfoy a besoin de vous. Vous aurez un appartement personnel mais avant faites de course pour elle enfin. »

Le directeur et le professeur de potion regardèrent les deux jeune parents partir avec un sourire en coin.

\- Monsieur permettez moi, mais j'ai gardé un échantillon de la potion, il faut dirait que je l'analyse Faites donc Severus faites... Mais gardez un œil sur nos deux parents. »

0o0

En sortant du bureau du directeur les plus jeunes marchaient sans bruit tandis que Harry tenait l'enfant. Le blond fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Potter je n'aime pas cette situation mais le vieux citrons a raison, sans vouloir me vanter, il n'y a que les Malfoy avec des yeux aussi beaux, et elle en a un. Quant à son autre œil il est comme le tiens, vert et profonds..

-J'ai les yeux profonds d'après toi Malfoy ?! Répliqua narcoisement le brun.

-Ta gueule le balafré, tout ça pour dire qu'on va devoir s'en occuper, et même si ça me fait pas plaisir d'avoir un gosse avec toi je vais bien m'en occuper parce qu'elle a rien demandé.

-Pareil pour moi Malfoy. Répondit Harry, puis après un blanc. Comment on va l'appeler ? J'ai toujours cru que j'appellerai ma première fille Lily mais... Ça ne lui va pas...

-J'approuve Potter, elle a besoin d'un prénom à elle, Narcissa ne lui irait pas non plus.

-Et si... Et si on lui donnait un nom de fleur ? Lily c'était le lys, et Narcissa la narcisse... Ce serait un bel hommage.

-Potter je suis pas souvent d'accord mais là ça serait parfait ! Que dirais tu d'Iris ? C'est une de mes fleurs préférée..

-Iris Potter Malfoy. dit Harry avec un sourire. Aller maintenant allons faire les courses. »

Ils revinrent 3 heures plus tard avec un lit, une poussette, une chaise haute, un parc, du lait, dès biberons, et dés quantité de tenu et de bodys en coton de luxe que Draco avait acheté. Ils étaient épuisé et ils posèrent Iris dans le parc, monté avec la magie, avec quelques jouets dont sa nouvelles peluches dragon, chien, loup, et cerf, qu'elle avait elle même choisi. Leur petit appartement comportait 3 chambres (dieu merci Dumbledort) un salon cuisine et une salle de bain deux adolescents étaient affalés sur le canapé lorsque Harry pensa pour la première fois à ses meilleurs amis, mais comment allaient ils réagir. Dans la tête du blond les même questionnements prenaient place.

* * *

Voila la fin du premier chapitre. Je vais essayer de m'y tenir mais donnez vos avis s'il vous plait pour me motiver..

Des bisous !

A bientot ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, hey hey hey, oya oya oya

Au moment où j'écris ça il n'y a encore pas la moindre reviews sur la fiction alors j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même... En même temps ça ne fait qu'un jour..

Merci pour les favs Marieel21 Tiphtiph Valima severine32

Je ne me décourage pas et voici le chapitre 2 !

Tout est à Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une potion qui change tout

* * *

La première nuit fut mouvementée et les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans la grande salle, des cernes jusqu'au joues avec Iris dans la poussette qui jouait avec ses petits cheveux châtains. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle et c'est alors qu'Harry leva ses yeux plein de manque de sommeil pour tomber sur un spectacle plus que déroutant. Ron c'était évanoui dans son porridge car il avait compris en voyant les yeux de l'enfant tandis que Hermione l'éventail ne sachant que comprendre. De l'autre côté Théo et Blaise avaient éclaté de rire et ne semblait pu pouvoir s'arrêter. Et pour finir il y avait un Sirius Black passablement énervé ou fier ou malicieux qui ne cessait de fixer notre pauvre sauveur. Dans le silence créé par la grande salle Iris gazouillait en cherchant à re attirer l'attention de son père (?). Au moment où ron se réveillait Dumbledort prit la parole.

« Mais chers chers élèves, vous avez le droit de savoir autant que n'importe qui ce qui se déroule devant vos yeux, voici Iris Potter Malfoy, enfant magique de ces deux jeunes hommes. La guerre est certes terminées mais les ennemies rôdent, aussi je vous demanderais d'être sage et de protéger cet enfant qui est une nouvelle découverte et une avancée pour le monde magique. »

La fin de son discours fut suivi par un silence encore plus long et silencieux (logique) que celui qui le précédait. Draco ne s'était même pas interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment le directeur connaissait le nom de l'enfant. Quant à Harry lui il avait frissonné sur la partie de la guerre, ressentant une pointe au cœur à la pensée qu'on puisse blesser sa fille. Oui sa fille Harry avait accepter Iris avec une facilité déconcertante..

Après une discussion un peu houleuse avec son parrain, et Remus en tant que médiateur, celui si prit dans les bras son petit chiot et l'autorisa à aller manger, en prenant Iris avec lui comme un papi gâteaux. La petit riait aux éclats sous les attaques au bisous du maraudeur tandis que Remus les regardait avec un regard tendre.

La journée de cours qui suivi fut toute aussi ennuyante, Iris resta avec les elfes sauf pour les repas, lorsque les jeunes papas revinrent la chercher le soir elle semblait alors malade et toute molle. Paniqué Draco traîna un Harry Potter exténué jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh examina la petite.

« Oui oui oui oui... Marmonnât elle. C'est évident...

-Excusez moi mais... Qu'est ce qui est évident ? Demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes d'attente.

-Et bien monsieur Potter un bébé magique, ça a besoin de magie ! Votre enfant est tout juste « né » et il se construit avec la magie de ses parents ! Il est dangereux de la laisser à un elfe messieurs, je vais voir monsieur le directeur il faut que vous arrêtiez les cours 2 semaines au moins pour qu'elle puise assez de magie... »

C'est sûr ces belle paroles qu'elle partie, Harry regarda Draco et proposa de rentrer à leur appartement se reposer car après leur courte nuit d'avant ils n'en pouvaient plus. Cependant il y eu un imprévu dans leur plan, à peine sortis de l'infirmerie, ils tombèrent sur des hordes de journalistes. Harry paniqua et serra un peu plus fort sa fille contre lui. Le blond lui fut surpris, il était persuadé que son camarade raffolait des journalistes, il ne dit rien mais nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

« Monsieur Potter, par ici, la gazette du sorcier, c'est vrai que c'est votre bébé magique ? Peut on prendre une photo ? Il allait activer le flash mais Draco se positionna devant eux au dernier moment pour faire barrage et la petite n'apparu pas sur la photo.

-Monsieur Potter dites, ça ne vous fais rien d'être lié par un enfant magique au fils d'un mangemort ?!

\- Monsieur Potter, avez vous pensé à créer une potion pour que ce bébé disparaisse?! »

Le brun reculait de plus en plus, chaque question était un coup de couteau, au moment où il se sentait craquer, Dumbledort fit son entrée. Le directeur était furieux, il était si occupé avec l'infirmière qu'il n'avait pas empêché ces odieux journalistes, il les fit partir d'un coup de baguette magique et renvoya les deux adolescents passablement retournés dans leur appartement en leur demandant d'attendre sa venue.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin Harry s'effondra sur le canapé ne voulant plus lâcher Iris, la petite elle n'était pas d'accord, elle voulait aussi un câlin du papa blond, elle lui tendit les bras et Draco la pris aussitôt en venant s'´assoir à côté du brun.

« Je hais les journalistes, tu les a entendus parler d'Iris ?!

\- Oui Potter j'étais là aussi, on ne la fera pas disparaître d'accord ? Elle est ma seule famille... Oui tu peux te moquer le balafré mais c'est vrai. Je n'ai qu'elle et je commence à apprécier sa petite frimousse. Oh et puis merde je suis pathétique moque toi ça vaut mieux !

\- Je ne me moquerais pas Malfoy, je sais ce que c'est... Sirius et Remus sont comme ma famille mais ils ne le sont pas vraiment.. Je ne les connais pas tant que ça.

\- Merci Potter, c'est fini la niaiserie maintenant qu'est-ce que le vieux fou prépare encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas il avait l'air furieux.. Mais attend une minutes Malfoy ! Tu as de la famille !

-Potter Potter Potter.. Tu es tombé sur la tête ?! Mon père a tué ma mère, mes grands parent ne sont plus de ce monde, j'ai tué mon père et même ma seule et unique tante complètement dingue est décédée...

\- C'est là que tu te trompe Malfoy, ta mère avait deux sœurs, il y avait aussi Andromeda, la mère de Tonks qui est morte mais aussi là grand mère de Teddy ! Il te reste donc une tante et un tout petit cousin ! C'est génial Malfoy !

\- Je je je ne savais pas, tu dois te tromper Potter... Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le directeur arriva.

\- Jeunes gens ! Madame Pomfresh m'a informé de ce qui est arrivé ce soir et du besoin de magie d'Iris. Je vous accorde donc 2 semaines de vacances loin des journalistes et ce, tout frais payés. Vous partez demain à 8h soyez près ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester que déjà Dumbledort disparaissait. Des vacances avec Malfoy se dit Harry, la poisse. Ils étaient encore victimes des idées farfelues de leur timbré de directeur et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises...

* * *

Voila fini ! vous en pensez quoi ? j'attend vos avis !

Bisoussss


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya !

Et voici le troisième chapitre ça file vite ! J'ai eu certains retours et je vous propose de vous y répondre en début de chapitre dans une réponse aux reviews car il me semble que c'est important :) Et je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à chaque messages à chaque fois !

Merci en tout cas ! A vous ! Et je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise !

Réponse aux reviews !

Irislxi : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit message ! Je prend en compte ta remarque sur l'orthographe et je vais relire plus attentivement ce chapitre là et j'essayerais de trouver du temps afin de corriger les précédents. Je suis heureuse que mon début te plaise et je trouve le lien parents-enfant très beau et cette fiction me permet de le montrer. Merci merci

lesaccrosdelamerceri: Coucou à toi et merci pour ton gentil message, j'espère que tu liras la suite !

EthelSnape : Salut salut ! Et non je n'ai pas abandonné ! Celle là je veux la finir si possible et je m'y met à fond ! Merci pour ton gentil message et en espérant te revoir sur la suite :)

Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres !

Tout est a Rowling évidemment !

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain à 8h Draco et Harry était prêts, ils avaient dans leurs valises des affaires chaudes et froide ne sachant pas où ce directeur fou comptais les envoyer. Bien que Harry n'ai en sa possession que des affaires d'écoles et de son cousin, il avait réussi a prévoir tout les scénarios. Pour Iris ils se retrouvaient avec de nombreux meubles et vêtements nécessaires et encombrants. Je disais donc à 8h ils étaient fin prêts et Dumbledort arriva.

« Les enfants, les enfants... Ces deux derniers jours ont été durs j'en suis persuadé et le bien être Iris est notre priorité bien sur... C'est pour cela que vous irait sur une île que la famille Potter possède et que j'ai fais remettre en état pour vous. N'oubliez pas, il faut des moments ou Iris est dans vos bras, le mieux bien sûr reste contre votre peau, pour le transfert de magie ! Maintenant c'est partit prenez le porte au loin! »

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir que toutes leurs affaires avaient disparues après un claquement de doigts, tandis que le directeur les poussait sur le la chaussure qui leur faisait face.

OoO

Ils atterrirent lentement sur un canapé dans un large salon ensoleillé, Iris rit de bon cœur devant la démonstration de magie du directeur. Harry lui était complètement retourné, il ne savait pas qu'il possédait des maisons et encore moins une île. Cela lui semblait irréel, lui qui avait dormi dans un placard toute son enfance. Iris bougea lentement pour mieux voir la vue offerte par la grande vitre qui lui faisait face. Alors les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête dans cette direction et virent une étendu d'eau paradisiaque et une plage de sable fin. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il passa Iris à Draco et se dirigea comme hypnotisé vers le paysage. Sa main caressa lentement la vitre les yeux rêveurs et le blond qui se tenait derrière lui marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Bah Potter t'as jamais vu la mer ?!

\- Non.. Souffla Harry lentement.. »

Draco préféra se taire pour cette fois, et décida de visiter la maison. Il emmena Iris avec lui et il purent découvrir ensemble deux splendide chambres, une avec un lit bébé joliment décorée avec toutes les affaires de la petite fille. Celle ci reconnu ses doudous et Draco la posa dans le lit avec eux. Et c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une autre chambre avec ses affaires et bizarrement celle du brun posées autour d'un lit double ?! Le blond paniqua et décida de demander à l'autre adolescent si il n'y avait pas une autre chambre après tout c'était sa maison.

Il repartir vers le salon mais il n'y était pas, un coup d'œil vers la plage confirma son idée et il attrapa sa fille avant de rejoindre le brun. Il me trouva un peu plus loin les pieds dans l'eau avec le même regard vague présent plus tôt.

« Potter ? Potter ! POTTER !

\- Oui Malfoy je t'ai entendu... C'est beau la plage n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en récupérant Iris pour lui enlever à elle aussi ses chaussures.

\- Potter on a un problème ! Dit le blond passablement énervé par la rêverie de son acolyte. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit ! »

Le brun sembla enfin sortir de son état et regarda le blond avec un air surpris. Celui ci ne réagis pas une fois encore et se contenta de pencher Iris jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses pieds vienne tremper dans l'eau. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis que les deux adolescents regardaient leur fille découvrir les joies de cette étendue d'eau, mer ou océan ? Ils ne savaient pas d'ailleurs.. Ils n'avaient aucune idées de où ils étaient et pourtant aucune inquiétude ne venait ternir leur regards brillants lorsque Iris riait en pataugeant.

Après quelques dizaine de minutes ils décidèrent de rentrer, la matinée était bien avancée et ils n'avaient pas encore discuté réellement. Draco qui commençait à avoir chaud enleva sont uniforme et opta pour un pantalon en toile beige et un teeshirt vert. Harry lui piocha un short en jean avec des trous et un teeshirt noir trop grand qui tombait sur le devant de son torse, ( le teeshirt possédant lui aussi son lot de trous). Celui ci n'en avait pas grand chose à faire mais à côté du blond il se sentait mal à l'aise. Iris jouait tranquillement dans son parc et le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant quand Draco décida de le briser de sa voix traînante.

« Bon Potter c'est pas que être coincé avec ta sale gueule tout les jours pendant 2 semaines mais en fait si !

\- Ahaha Malfoy tu me tue de rire.

\- Ferme la Potter deux minutes. Tout ça pour dire, tu crois que le vieux citron nous laissera retourner nous balader dans Londres ou je sais pas ?

\- On lui demandera toute à l'heure par cheminette mais en attendant il faut faire manger Iris et la coucher. Répondit Harry

\- Ok Potter tu la change et moi je prépare à manger »

Le dit Potter marmonna car il savait qu'il s'était fait avoir malheureusement. Après avoir nourri et couchée leur fille ils contactèrent leur directeur. La discussion fut courte et le vieil homme fini par céder par leur accorder des balades dans la ville la plus proche, sous condition que les deux jeunes garçon soit déguisé et que l'un d'eux soit une mère pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cette information fit jaser dans le duo et aucun ne voulait bien sûr se transformer en femme. Pourtant reste enfermer 2 semaines ne plaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, la preuve était qu'ils venaient d'arrivé le matin même et la tension était déjà trop forte.

Et cela éclata un peu après la fin de la discussion avec Dumbledort. Difficile de savoir qui avait provoqué qui et comment mais cela se fini avec un Harry attelant, roulant sur son ennemi, la rage au ventre. Draco rendait les coups le plus fort qu'il pouvait, il ne se battait pas avec une baguette, leur poings défoulaient plus. L'odeur du sang avait remplie la pièce et si Iris n'avait pas commencé à pleurer car elle était réveillé ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés. Les petits cris de leur fille les stoppèrent aussitôt, ils se regardèrent paniqués devant leur état et camouflèrent les blessures sous des glamours avec hâte pour ne pas qu'Iris les voit comme ça. Leur fille arrêta de pleurer aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent et c'est alors qu'ils se rappelèrent le peau à peau quotidien obligatoire. Chacun enleva son teeshirt et ils partirent s'allonger dans leur lit avec le bébé entre eux en contact avec chacun. A ce moment là le temps s'arrêta, ils n'étaient plus Potter, Malfoy, ils n'étaient que magie. Après un long moment leur bulle fut brisé par la jeune fille qui voulait son goûter. Et aucun d'eux ne remarqua sur le moment que les blessures avaient complètement disparues...

* * *

Alors c'était à la hauteur des chapitres précédents ?! Dites le moi !

Comment Iris les a soigné et qui va faire la maman lors de la sortie ?! Il faudra lire la suite pour cela ;)

Bisoouuss


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya !

Voici le 4 eme chapitre, déjà :))

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur, j'essaye de vite vite vite vous faire la suite comme je peux

Bisous et bonne lecture !

Tout au génie ultime : Jk Rowling !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

lesaccrosdelamerceri: Coucou coucou, merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un petit mot ! Et du coup tu auras un nouvel aperçu de leur relation dans ce chapitre ! Bisous

Brigitte26: Hey hey hey ! Mais oui ça va durer ! T'inquiète :))

Guest: Salut ! J'aime beaucoup le prénom aussi et la signification des fleurs derrière. Bref tu vas voir comment ça va évoluer ;)

Guest: Bonjour à toi et merci beaucoup et voilà la suite hihi.

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

La question d'une sortie n'avait plus était abordée depuis et 3 jours étaient passés, il y eu des moments plus ou moins tranquille et tout les trois avaient réussi à trouver leur équilibre même en dormant dans le même lit. Cependant ils commençaient à devenir fou dans cette maison aussi grande soit elle et le tension montait. De plus Draco se demander tout les jours comment ce Potter pouvait s'habiller avec de telles loques et il en avait marre.

« Potter, on va sortir t'acheter des habits. Lâcha le blond le matin du quatrième jours.

\- Malfoy tu fais dans la charité maintenant tu veux me relooker ?!

\- Pas du tout tes chiffons me donne envie de vomir et je suis sur qu'ils agacent Iris cet après midi on sort. Et pas de question !

\- J'en ai quand même une.. Dit-il sous le froncement de sourcil contrarié du blond. Qui fera la femme.

\- Et bien puisque tu dois acheter des habits pour toi.. Il est évident que ce sera moi.. Fini le blond une lueur horrifiée dans les yeux. »

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait ! Harry se dépêcha de tout préparer, ils devrait laissef Iris ainsi car la magie de transformation sur un jeune enfant n'était pas conseillée. Il allèrent chercher les potions de transformation que leur avait laissées Dumbledort en vitesse. Harry pris celle pour l'homme en premier, il garda sa taille et sa carrure, pratique pour acheter des habits pensa-t-il. Il prit quelques années et ses cheveux se teintèrent légèrement poivrés sels. Pour terminer ses yeux devinrent vers clairs presque translucide. C'était un bel homme. Draco avala sa salive devant Iris qui ne semblait pas réellement choquée, elle devait ressentir la magie semblable à celle de ses père. Le blond pris la potion, et sa taille baisse d'un bon 20 centimètres, une légère poitrine pris place sur son torse ses cheveux se teintèrent en châtain et s'allongèrent, elle était aussi magnifique. Iris applaudis avec joie

« Malfoy on doit être mari et femme, trouvons nous d'autre noms.

\- Adelice et Iwen Rayan, c'est celte. Proposa le blond dans un souffle.

-Ça... ça me va... En avant Miss Rayan ! »

C'est dans un éclat de rire qu'ils partirent pour une bonne partie de torture pour Harry bien qu'il ne le savait pas encore. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de village avec une grande rue commerçante sorcière. Les regards se retournaient sur leur passage, ils étaient étonnement bien assortis. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la première boutique venue, où ils furent accueillis par une grande blonde avec une poitrine plantureuse et beaucoup de maquillage. Elle se jeta sur Harry en papillonnant des cils, le décolleté en avant et, une odeur de parfums cher émanant d'elle à outrance. Elle l'attira vers des piles de vêtement tout en montrant à Draco le coin jouer pour les enfants.

« Adelice ma chère et tendre venez vite avec nous ma douce m'aider pour mon shopping vous savez que je ne suis pas doué... Appela Harry en voyant la colère briller dans ses yeux momentanément bleus.

\- Mais bien sur mon amour, votre fille et moi arrivons... Merci madame mais nous n'auront pas besoin de vous. Finit Draco avec une voix plus sèche. »

La femme allait protester étant bien intéressé par son client mais les laisse de côté un moment, cet homme riche allait bientôt remarquer ses avantages que n'avait pas sa coincée de femme.

Le shopping se passa sans encombre, Draco s'amusait comme un petit fou a faire essayer de nombreuse tenu au brun qui trainait des pieds pendant qu'iris babillait avec son père blond.

Harry commença bientôt à en avoir marre et Iris pleurait de plus en plus, Draco proposa de la sortir le temps qu'Harry paye ses nombreux articles. A la caisse la vendeuse retenta une attaque, de sa voix mielleuse elle enchaîna les commentaire plus que osés devant un Harry décontenancé devant aussi peu de pudeur. C'est à ce moment que Draco tourna la tête et vit la scène, la femme avait pris le bras d'Harry, le caressant par moments. C'est un blond transformé en femme, remonté comme un coucou, qui arriva devant eux.

« Madame je vous prierais de vous éloigner de MON mari ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Un homme marié et père de famille ?! N'êtes vous pas éduqué ! Continua t il jusqu'à l'arrivée du responsable.

\- Je peux vous aidez madame...?

\- Rayan, Adelice Rayan et le comportement de votre employé avec mon mari est impoli, merci de bien vouloir faire quelque chose. »

Et ils partirent devant la tête déconfite de la vendeuse. Draco se senti alors stupide, si Harry voulait avoir une aventure avec cette femme il avait tout à fait le droit, d'où lui venant cette idée où il était SON Harry ? Draco paniquait, cela devait être car le brun était père et qu'il avait des responsabilités, oui c'était sûrement pour ça. Et dans la tête de ce dit brun le même souk prenait place. Il avait adoré que le blond prenne sa défense car même en femme il gardait les mêmes mimiques. Bref nos deux jeune hommes étaient complètement perdus et au milieu de tout ça Iris souriait.

OoO 

Severus marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, trouvé ! Il avait trouvé, tout les ingrédients ! Il se hâta vers l'infirmerie il n'avait pas trouvé que ça.. Ces jeunes la ne faisant décidément rien comme les autres. Il déboula en vitesse dans l'infirmerie.

« Pomfresh on a un problème avec la petite Iris  
-Je vous écoute Severus. »

* * *

Et voilà je suis diabolique MOUAHAHAHAHAH Bref à bientôt pour la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas les petits reviews j'y répondrais en début du chapitre suivant ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, hey hey hey, oya oya oya.

Oui bon ok je l'avoue ! Beaucoup de temps est passé ! Mais le confinement n'est pas une partie de rigolade pour tout le monde ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos familles sont en bonnes santé, je me suis dis qu'un nouveau chapitre vous apporterait un peu de divertissement durant cette période.

Voici maintenant les petites réponses aux reviews

lesaccrosdelamerceri: Mouahaha je sais que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim ! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave pour iris, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Et je suis ma foi assez fan aussi de notre Draco jalouse :)

Bonne lecture à toi !

Brigitte26 : Ahaha quel est le problème ? Attend voir je ne vais pas te le dire puisque c'est dans ce chapitre !

Place à l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

L'ambiance n'était pas des plus chaleureuse entre les deux jeunes garçons lorsqu'ils revinrent avec leurs achats. Iris qui ressentait le malaise de ses deux pères devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle se mit à pleurer assez fortement au bout de 1h ou aucun des jeunes garçon n'avait parlé à l'autre. Comprenant qu'il y avait un problème, ils se rendirent compte qu'Iris n'avait pas fait de sieste et qu'elle n'avait pas eu son peau à peau quotidien. C'est à contre cœur qu'il enlevèrent leur tee shirt avant de placer la petite fille entre eux. Elle gigota quelques instants mais fini par s'endormir, les jeunes papas ne voulant pas la réveiller restèrent un peu sans bouger avant de s'endormir à leur tour. Et c'est comme ça que les trouva Severus Snape une heure plus tard, main dans la main avec leur fille entrain de se réveiller en gazouillant. Il racla lentement sa gorge et le bruit fit sursauter le brun qui gardait une vigilance constante, il descendit du lit en vitesse et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge du professeur. Le blond ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés lorsque la main qui tenait la sienne le lâcha et tomba sur un tableau étrange. Iris était descendu du lit et jouait avec la cape d'un Severus immobilisé par un Harry torse nu. Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et éclata de rire tandis que le brun enlevait sa baguette en bégayant et que Severus le fusillait du regard.

Après que les deux jeunes étudiants se soient rhabillés le ténébreux professeur pu enfin donner la raison de sa venue.

« Jeunes gens ! Il fallait absolument que je vous parle, Iris est un bébé magique...

\- Oui parrain nous le savons merci pour cette info à plus tard..

Draco, elle est créée par votre magie, par conséquent plus vous êtes puissants plus elle l'est, n'avez vous pas remarqué qu'elle avait étrangement beaucoup grandis en peu de temps ? »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent honteux, et observèrent leur fille, la différence n'était pas flagrante lorsqu'on vivait avec elle, mais la petite avait beaucoup grandis durant ces quelques jours. Beaucoup trop, elle n'avait plus l'air d'un bébé de 8 mois mais de 9 ou 10. Draco et Harry se regardèrent en paniquant.

« Mais mais ! Commença Harry.

\- J'ai étudié la potion, et je pense pouvoir dire que cette croissance plus rapide s'atténuera avec le temps. Ainsi elle atteindra ses deux ans rapidement, mais après elle recommencera à grandir comme n'importe quel enfant. Le rassura Severus.

\- On va se retrouver avec une petite fille de deux ans d'ici peu ? Waw et bah bonne nouvelle Potter hein ? Lâcha Draco avec tout le sarcasme possible.

\- Bon et bien jeune gens, votre compagnie ne m'est pas forcément déplaisante bien que Potter sois là, mais il faut que j'y aille, au revoir. »

Cependant Iris n'était pas de cet avis, et elle s'accrocha à la cape du professeur en chouinant, celui pesta contre cette mioche qui était déjà aussi insupportable que son père brun au yeux vert. Il dû alors rester un peu et la soirée passa tranquillement dans une ambiance assez étrange.

Le lendemain, la gêne entre les deux garçons avait presque disparue et ils continuèrent à s'occuper de leur petite. Harry, relooké par Draco était encore plus à croquer, du moins du point de vu du blond, qui d'ailleurs se fustigea mentalement pour cette remarque. Il récupéra sa fille des bras du brun et frôla sans le faire exprès le torse plat qui lui faisait face, ce geste provoqua un rougissement du côté d'Harry et une gêne encore plus intense pour Draco.

Les jours passèrent et les gestes déplacés de la part de l'un ou de l'autre, étaient monnaie courante. Et vint le moment de retourner à Pouldard, c'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie et de questions que les garçons quittèrent l'endroit qui les avait accueillis pendant ces deux semaines. Iris avait à présent l'apparence d'un bébé de 11 mois soit presque 1 an, et essayait à tout pris de marcher.

Un fois de retour ils furent accueillis par un Sirius Black au grand sourire, son ami Remus Lupin et le fils de se dernier qui arborait des cheveux roses fluos et des yeux verts translucide.

« Ryry ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers le concerné. Diiiis Ry ! Cé quiiii ça ?

\- Ça mon petit Teddy c'est ma fille, elle s'appelle Iris, et tu sais tu devrais remettre ta frimousse normale parce que Draco est entrain de gober des mouches là »

Le petit garçon changea lentement de visage et ses yeux ambres avec ses cheveux marron revinrent petit à petit. Il se dirigea alors vers le blond et tendit sa main avec un air aristocratique sur le visage. Le Malfoy la serra mollement, avec étonnement.

« Bonjour je suis Teddy moi tu veux être mon copain ? Demanda le petit, sous les yeux rieur de son père. »

Voyant le manque de réaction du blond il attrapa sa main et entreprit de le traîner pour jouer avec lui. Harry eu juste le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille « tu vois tu as une famille » qui le fit frissonner.

Les retrouvailles d'Harry avec ses gardiens furent joyeuse et ponctuées par des gazouillis d'iris ou dès intervention de Teddy. Draco même si ne l'avouerais sûrement jamais trouva cette soirée agréable et divertissante.

Ils rentrèrent lentement à leur appartement et à ce moment là Harry regarda le blond avec un air gêné.

« Malfoy, je... Il semblerait que j'ai plus trop de cauchemars quand on dort ensemble... Et je me demandais... Si peut être... On pouvait...

\- C'est bon Potter tu ne m'invite pas au bal là ! Et ok c'est d'accord, mais si jamais tu fais un seul geste déplacé... Je te bute. »

Il furent interrompue par Iris qui lâcha avec fierté

« Da, Pa ! » en tendant ses petits bras potelés vers ses pères.

C'est alors que leur cœurs fondit instantanément devant le bébé qui leur faisait face, Harry la prit et la cala contre lui, Draco se rapprocha lentement et prit d'un élan affectueux il embrassa la tempe de sa fille et caressa la joue de son vis à vis. Il murmura alors accentuant la gêne du brun.

« On pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, n'est ce pas Harry ? »

Et il partit dans la chambre, laissant le brun plus que troublé par cet échange.

* * *

Et voilà nouvelle évolution dans la relation de Draco et Harry ! Vous aimez mon Teddy ? À bientôt j'espère pour la suite ;)

Bisooooous


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya !

Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Oui je sais je suis un monstre, pardon pardon pardon... Mais c'est que je suis occupée moi et puis en même temps j'essaye de vous concocter une histoire qui sera finie avant que je la post, comme ça pas de problèmes haha, peut être même que ce sera un one shot très treeeees long. Bref je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie ! Mais je veux vraiment finir cette histoire et pas la laisser en plan comme tod..

Surtout que ce chapitre va vous faire plaisir ;)

Je n'en dis pas plus il faut lire pour savoir petit curieux !

Et puis voila d'abord les réponses au reviews !

lesaccrosdelamerceri: Et oui vive l'ambiguïté (d'ailleurs c'est pas fini hehehe). Merci pour ton message j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Brigitte26: C'est clair ! Mais j'adore le personnage de Teddy de toute façon alors l'imaginer tout enfant c'est kiffant. Bisous à toi et voici la suite !

Magiqu-ier: Merci pour ton gentil message ! Ça fait toujours grave plaisir et ça donne envie d'écrire :)) voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que se réveillèrent les deux jeunes garçons, une gêne passagère les habita mais bien vite ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Aujourd'hui était une journée de repos, Iris resterait avec Sirius et Remus tandis que les deux jeunes papas pourraient enfin avoir un moment tranquille avec leur amis respectifs. Pourtant c'est la tête dans les étoiles qu'ils arrivèrent au petit déjeuné, chacun pensait à Iris et au temps qu'ils allaient passer séparés.

Et puis Harry lui bouillonnait d'autre chose. Il s'était senti tellement serein dans les bras du blond qu'il avait fait semblant de continuer à dormir pour y rester un peu plus. Il retrouva ses amis perdu dans ses pensées et Hermione le remarqua bien aussitôt.

« Tu es amoureux Harry » assura-t-elle en questionnant le brun sur le nom de l'heureuse élue. Ron lui le regarda avec un sourire malicieux en demandant si la fille en question avait de beau cheveux blonds.

Harry était homosexuel et Ron était au courant, cependant il ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione de peur que son côté née moldue soit accompagnée d'homophobie.

Il angoissait que celle ci le rejète alors il la laissa le taquiner avec plaisir.

La brune était directement tombée sous le charme de la petite fille de son meilleur ami mais elle était contente de pouvoir le voir sans l'enfant. De plus elle avait une annonce à faire.

« Les garçons je dois vous dire un truc... Ne le prenez pas mal on ne choisi pas qui on aime mais... Je suis en couple avec Pansy Parkinson. Je l'aime et je suis heureuse avec elle. »

Aucun des garçons ne s'attendait à ça et Harry fut soudain soulagé, Ron lui la félicita. L'après midi continua tranquillement pour les 3 amis, ils avaient prévus de rejoindre le groupe de la nouvelle copine d'Hermione dans la fin de journée.

Harry avait d'ailleurs le cœur qui battait délicieusement à l'idée de revoir Draco, cependant il se serrait aussi du fait que le blond ne l'aimerais jamais.

De son côté Draco lui ne se laissait pas aller à la rêverie, le déni était plus simple. Oui ce petit blond niais en bloque avoir une quelconque attirance pour son collègue papa. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout apprécié de se réveiller dans les bras du garçon qui a survécu. C'était désagréablement chaud et confortable ! Beurk atroce. Et puis il était bien content de ne pas avoir à passer sa journée avec le brun. Surtout que Pansy semblait surexcitée aujourd'hui, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi, et pour le blond, ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais tout était la faute de ce Potter ! Alors qu'il ruminait tranquillement le nom du brun, Blaise l'entendit.

« Et bien Draco tu n'as plus que le nom du survivant à la bouche ces temps ci ! Tu serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux ? »

Sauf que notre blondinet le pris très mal et commença à bouder, lui amoureux de Harry ? Non mais ça va pas non ! Oui il l'appelait Harry mais seulement pour le bien de sa princesse. Et puis jamais il ne pourrait embrasser les lèvres du brun, qui semblait pourtant super douce et agréable et chaude et RAAAAH. Draco Malfoy décida d'arrêter de penser pour le moment, car il devait être malade.

C'est alors que Pansy fit son annonce. Draco rigola intérieurement de la bêtise de sa meilleure amie, tomber amoureuse d'une lionne, si ridicule. Mais il la félicita quand même car elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour la supporter et c'était déjà pas mal. Il rigola moins quand il appris qu'a la fin de la journée il irait boire un vers avec le groupe de sa copine. Je crois même qu'il maudit Pansy à ce moment là.

La journée passa tranquillement et les six adolescents finirent par se retrouver aux trois balais. Pansy sauta sur Hermione pour l'embrasser récoltant des regards blasés de ses meilleurs amis et surpris des deux autres. La lionne sembla habituée et rendit son baiser aussi fougueusement à la serpentarde. Ils burent des bières aux beurre dans une ambiance joviale ou Harry et Ron rigolait avec Blaise tandis que Draco lui boudait dans son coin.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt ils durent tous rentrer au château. Les deux jeunes papa avait laissé Iris pour la soirée aussi et espéraient que ça se passe bien. Ils rentrèrent donc à leur appartement qui paraissait bien calme sans les pleurs de leur fille. Et ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant quelque minutes avant que Harry lance d'un ton désinvolte qu'il allait se doucher. Draco pensa quelque seconde à aller le rejoindre avant de maudire ses hormone en se donnant une claque mentale.

Lorsque le brun sortit de sa douche, Draco était sur les nerfs le déni le fatiguait et puis il était sur d'être rejeté alors bien sûr que le déni était mieux. Mais là les cheveux mouiller du brun goûtèrent sur le parquet et le blond y trouva la une raison d'exploser.

« Putain Potter mais fais attention un peu tu vois bien que tu degueulasse le sol là ! Merde aucun respect celui là !

\- C'est plus Harry maintenant ? Demanda de manière provocatrice le survivant.

Je t'en foutrais des Harry moi ! »

Et Draco se jeta sur le brun pour le frapper et se décharger. Celui ci qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette haine rendit chaque coups plus fort encore. Le contact avec le corps de l'autre les électrisait, ils auraient des marques demain mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient vivant. Soudain Harry plaqua Draco contre le mur, les mains accrochés, le torse du brun bloquait celui de l'autre. Leurs respirations se firent saccadées, le temps s'arrêta tandis que Harry s'approchait comme hypnotisé des lèvres rose qui lui faisait face pour finir par les celer en un baiser brutal qui reflétait leur bagarre précédente. Chacun voulait prendre le dessus et Harry le plaqua un peu plus. Draco qui en avait marre fini par libéré ses main et les passer autour du coup du brun pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Ce baiser les grisa. Cependant ils finirent par se séparer et se regardèrent avec gêne.

Harry marmonna qu'il dormirait dans son lit ce soir en allant s'y installer et Draco toujours dans les vapes s'allongea sur le siens.

Aucun des deux ne s'endormi tôt ce soir là tandis que leurs esprits bouillonnaient.

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement de Sirius et Remus, Iris applaudit calmement avant avant de s'endormir un grand sourire sur les lèvres

* * *

Alors alors ALORS ?! Vous en pensait quoi ?! Faites pleuvoir les reviews pour ce chapitre :)))

Gros bisous et à bientôt


End file.
